The present invention relates to a method for the synthesis of halogenated alkenone ethers.
Halogenated alkenone ethers, such as 4-ethoxy-1,1,1-trifluoro-3-buten-2-one, are used as building blocks in chemical synthesis. They can be synthesized by reacting an acid chloride with a vinyl ether in the presence of a base. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,175 (=EP 744,400).